Lazos de sangre
by Aislinn3
Summary: Una profecia está a punto de cumplirse; la llegada de seres malignos, sedientos de muerte. Sólo una persona puede detenerlos. ¿Será Misao suficientemente fuerte?


La noche era clara sobre la ciudad de Kyoto. Clara, pero demasiado tranquila. Demasiado silenciosa. Un augurio extraño, nada alentador, incluso algo pavoroso, parecía flotar en el aire.  
  
Por las calles del distrito de Gion, el silencio era casi abrumador; no se oía ni siquiera el chirriar de los grillos, como si a cualquier ser viviente le asustara salir en semejante noche.  
  
Cerca de Tominaga-Cho, una sombra pequeña, se deslizaba con rapidez al seguir a su dueño. De repente se detuvo en la puerta de una okiya, donde casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió para permitirle la entrada. Una vez que hubo cruzado el jardincillo que llevaba a la casa principal; la sombra se animó, deformándose para volverse más alta, y cuando la luz de la lamparilla le hirió, desapareció para dar vista a un hombre joven, de aspecto cansado, pero increíblemente confiable. El joven se deshizo de la capa que lo había protegido, y antes de entrar en la casa dirigió una última mirada la cielo, ahogando un suspiro preocupado.  
  
Lo primero que lo recibió en la estancia, fue el olor dulzón a kuroyaki, un perfume a base de madera, que solían usar las geishas de Gion. Sonrió al ver a Tatsumiyo, la joven aprendiza, nieta de la dueña de la okiya. Aceptó gustoso el té que le ofreció ella, y espero a la Sra. Tachibana , tratando de no parecer alarmado. Cuando, al fin, una de las criadas le indicó que pasara a otra habitación, se despidió de la jovencita con quien había estado platicando y se dejó guiar hacia una pequeña recámara en la planta alta. Antes de entrar, tocó respetuosamente el signo de poder que adornaba la puerta, y una vez hecho esto, la empujó, hasta lograr ver a una anciana arrodillada en el tatami y trazando en el suelo símbolos extraños. Cuando la mujer oyó el ruido, levantó la vista hasta el recién llegado; les bastó tan sólo una mirada para comprender que tenían que trabajar rápido, antes de que todo acabara.  
  
- Matsunaga….- Comenzó la vieja, indicándole con un ademán que se sentara.  
  
El aludido hizo una reverencia antes de tomar su lugar.  
  
- ¿Lo has visto, venerable?- Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero esperó la repuesta de ella.  
  
-No nos queda mucho tiempo….los planetas están a punto de alinearse, si no encontramos al sobreviviente antes de que eso pase; todo estará perdido- Respondió la Sra. Tachibana con la voz quebrada.  
  
- ¿Aún no has visto su rostro entre las llamas?- El joven estaba asustado, todo su entrenamiento como Iluminado no lo había prevenido ante una amenaza de tal magnitud. La alineación de planetas a que se referían, era parte de una maldición creada hace poco más de 500 años. La maldición profetizaba la venida al mundo de una ristra de demonios muy poderosos, capaces de hacer mucho mal a la humanidad. Demonios sedientos de sangre y muerte; verdaderos monstruos ansiosos de cruzar el umbral a esta dimensión.  
  
Tanto Matsunaga, un joven erudito perteneciente a una sociedad secreta, destinada a conservar el equilibrio entre las fuerzas oscuras, como la Sra. Tachibana, una poderosa hechicera, con un conocimiento profundo de la magia elemental, tenían como misión buscar al ser destinado a combatir semejantes horrores. Sin embargo, el tiempo parecía correr con una increíble rapidez, sin que ellos pudieran descubrir la esencia del elegido.  
  
Aquella noche, utilizarían toda la magia posible en un intento desesperado por encontrarlo. Pero la prueba sería difícil; ya que exigía una gran cantidad de energía, y era muy posible, no salir vivo del ritual. Sin embargo, ambos iniciados, estaban dispuestos a ofrecerse para encontrar la salvación que tanto necesitaban.  
  
Afuera de la habitación, la joven Tatsumiyo, conciente de que lo que estaba ocurriendo, había empezado a cantar algunas sutras, en voz muy baja, con el propósito, no sólo de ahuyentar los espíritus malignos, sino también, para abrir las puertas del otro mundo al alma que dejaría aquella morada terrestre. Sabía por qué era probable que su abuela muriera esa noche, ya que ella también descendía de la antigua estirpe de hechiceras; y ahora, tal vez, era el momento en que ocupara su lugar. Tatsumiyo tuvo que recurrir a toda su concentración y valor para no llorar; diciéndose que no era el momento para ser débil; pero, antes de seguir cantando, elevó la vista hacia la puerta y con una sonrisa triste, pensó.  
  
-Adiós, abuelita.-  
  
  
  
En el cielo, silencioso y estrellado de Japón; extrañas nebulosas empezaron a ser visibles ante los ojos de los conocedores. Al mismo tiempo la Gran Hechicera, en aquella modesta habitación en Gion, conjugaba a los espíritus benévolos de la videncia, ofreciéndoles, a cambió de la respuesta, su propia vida.  
  
-Escuchadme, señores del viento, aire, fuego, tierra, montaña, trueno, agua y luna….padre y madre; blanco y negro; tigre y dragón…. Escuchadme, espíritu protector de los cielos: Os convocó por la fuerza oculta de la diosa; por la llamas de la verdad; mostradme el rostro del elegido….el nacido bajo el signo del mono en la casa de la luna.-  
  
Leves temblores sacudían esporádicamente el cuerpo de la anciana. A medida que pronunciaba las palabras de poder, en el centro de la habitación , apareció un fuego espectral de azules llamas; que formaba remolinos como de aire. Matsunaga, completamente concentrado en una profundísima oración, no reparó en el rostro que se formó en el centro del remolino. Sin embargo, la señora, empezó a distinguir los rasgos que formaban aquel rostro; y en su alma, sintió pesar por lo que tendría que vivir aquella criatura.  
  
- Su nombre… os suplico su nombre….- Urgió, sintiendo el frío de la muerte.  
  
Una voz tan suave, que ni el silencio podría escuchar, deslizó en su mente, en un idioma ancestral, las letras que formarían el nombre del elegido.  
  
De repente, toda la magia desapareció de la habitación, concediéndole a la mujer, sólo unos segundos de aliento para completar sus misión. El Iluminado la detuvo entre sus brazos cuando se desvaneció. Haciendo sobre la ella el gesto de despedida, escuchó, más en su corazón que en un plano físico, el nombre y las señas de el favorecido por el poder. Un momento después, sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de la que fue la hechicera más poderosa del Japón.  
  
  
  
Para Tatsumiyo no fue una sorpresa que, al abrir la puerta de la habitación, el joven le hiciera una reverencia con la salutación propia a la Gran Hechicera. Había sabido desde un principio lo que ocurriría aquella noche, su abuela le había advertido que pronto la reemplazaría en el cargo.  
  
- Debemos encontrarla- musitó Matsunaga, -Ya tengo el nombre; es….-  
  
Entonces, la joven, con el conocimiento de la videncia que le habían heredado, interrumpió a su compañero.  
  
-Se llama Makimachi Misao- 


End file.
